Into Darkness
by EclipseShade
Summary: Comedy, Action and Drama has never been THIS good! Eclipse and Luna have arrived to Manehattan, but little did they know that demons have arrived to destroy Equestria! Come on in and join the adventure!
1. Ch1: Eclipse's POV

_**"** **Eclipse… Wake up..."**_

I grumbled as I awoke from my slumber, but what I saw was the likes of which I had never seen. The world had appeared to have been destroyed. The buildings had completely burnt and crumbled all around me, ash fuming my nostrils with the smell of burning flesh. Piles of bones scattered from beyond the eye can see. Everypony seemed dead, or so I knew…

I shivered and noticed a pool of blood by me and I looked into it, noticing my reflection. Nothing seemed different at all. I had the same fluffy dark grey coat, the same royal blue eyes and the same chocolate mane… My hoodie didn't seem scratched at all… My tomboyish appearance was the same as I last saw it.

Then I felt it again, a cold harsh wind had blown past me and I stood dead cold. A black hooded figure stood away from me, his eyes shining behind his hood like flaming as he trotted up to me. For some odd reason, I felt like I was powerless, and I despised that sensation. I wanted to fight this hooded figure, but I knew I would stand zero chance against him. I began stepping back, shaking in fear of what this figure could do to me. _**"Your world will end…"**_ The tone in it's voice seemed deep and alien, almost out of this world. It screamed powerful and dark, and it made me fear my own life even more.

 _ **"** **Wake up…"**_

The figure lifted up his hand and pointed it towards me, a magic ball filled to the brim with evil energy forming in his hand. _**"And you will watch it burn…"** _ I closed my eyes, embracing my own demise. This was a horrible way to go...

 _ **"** **WAKE UP!"**_

I shot up, and I was in my seat on the train?... No, that can't be right. It felt way too real… I turned towards my left and spotted Luna looking at me with her moderate cyan eyes. She was so close to me that her mane nearly got in my face, but it always seemed to have a mind of its own.

"Are you alright? You have been sweating in your sle-…" I lifted up my hoof and gave her a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I've been fine, Luna. It was just a nightmare." I kind of lied though. I was definitely not alright, not after something like that.

The alicorn let out a deep sigh. "You really need to watch your sleeping patterns. You have always been a very vivid dreamer…" She would tell me, and my eyes had widened up. "Wait… Have you been spying on me dreaming again?"

"Why would I d-... Wait a minute..." Luna thought of something and gave me a wry grin. "Are there dreams you wish to keep secret from me, my friend?"

I was so embarrassed, my face probably looked like a tomato. "Absolutely not, that's ridiculous! I would never!" Luna proceeded to roll her eyes playfully.

The train they were on had suddenly stop and an announcement would be heard through the speakers, our ears perking up.

 _ **"** **NEXT STOP: MANEHATTAN"**_

However, I would have had to stand up impatiently and when it stopped I was sent crashing down to the floor. The lunar alicorn would chuckle as she helped me back up onto my hooves.

After we had gotten off of the train, we proceeded to look around the incredibly modernized super power. I have known Luna for five years, but she always seems to be looking at everything 'flashy', as how she would describe TVs. Luna was almost like a puppy seeing snow for the first time. It was almost amusing.

We did some stuff for a little bit. We went shopping at their mall and we went out for somewhere to eat.

However, our 'play time' was nearly up and they had to head to the dreaded… Government Building… This had to be the most boring part of my job. Standing around as ponies talked 'politics' nearly made me fall asleep every time we had to go on a 'political mission'. I am not a spectator, I am a warrior! Why can't any pony seem to grasp that?

"I need 'leadership experience', Celestia says… It would be fun, she said…" Luna would grumble as we made it into the building. Clearly she hates it as much as I do… And that would be A LOT. We should have gotten coffee when we had the chance.

For the next hour, I would have to be in full plated uniform and standing constantly holding a 7 foot spear and listening to ponies talk 'important stuff'. I noticed lines underneath Luna's eyes, but they probrably weren't as bad as mine. She was currently talking about a tax for Celestia knows what, and looked like she could collapse in front of every pony. Honestly, I can't blame her if she did. This meeting is SUPER boring.

However, during her speech, something odd happened and I perked up. A black/red energy ball appeared on top of the ceiling. At first, I thought I was just hallucinating. I rubbed my eyes as I noticed it began to expand. Now my instincts took over as I dropped my spear.

 _ **"** **EVERY PONY GET DOWN!"**_ I would shout as I tackled Luna underneath the table to try and save us. As for the rest of them? Well, let's just say they couldn't react in time… The magic ball exploded, killing LITTERALLY every other pony in the room. Flames would scatter across the room and two demons had stood in the middle of the room outside of our view. If you asked me how only we survived, I honestly wouldn't be able to answer it. I could tell she was about to yell at me in rage until we both heard…

"Now… Where's are little alicorn?" It sounded demonic and we both froze in fear. We weren't alone… And they are looking for us...

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Thank you for reading my fan fiction! Feel free to like, comment and criticise my work. It really helps me improve as a writer!


	2. Ch2: Luna's POV

**_LUNA_**

* * *

Of course this trip couldn't be easier. First the meeting and now we have to deal with two demons. Typical day for an immortal alicorn, I guess. The ash of the now deceased politics fumed my nostrils with such a horrible smell that I nearly wanted to throw up. However, as the Princess of the Night, I had to remain calm.

"Are you alright, my friend?"

She nodded her head as I let out a relieved sigh. This noise, however, made the demons perk up and they headed towards where we were hiding. Somehow they managed to hear us. I face hoofed in frustration. "Damn it, Luna…" I scolded myself as we crawled our way away from the table and we stood up.

The demons were not as scary as what we pictured but they were still intimidating the more I stared into their black, soulless eyes. Flames protruded from the back of their heads like that one comic book character Eclipse and Shining talk about. Black stripes lined up on their shadow like bodies and had three flaming tails.

 _ **"So… Ready to come with us to The Dark Spire? Our boss wants you alive or dead…"** _ The demon on the right stated.

Eclipse, however, was not joyful to hear this as she charged right at that demon at Sub-Relativistic speeds.

"LET'S SEE HOW YOU HANDLE THIS, YOU GHOST RIDER LOOKING MOTHER FU-…"She yelled as she threw a upper cut straight at the demon, cracking it's jaw slightly. Typical Eclipse. Always charging in at all of her problems…

"So… I guess I'll handle the one on the left." I muttered out as I flew towards the one on the left at relativistic speeds. My horn glowed in a brilliant midnight blue light before I fired a powerful magical beam straight at the demon. However, he quickly drew out his curved sword and proceeded to strike the magical blast, cutting it in half.

I cursed under my breath as I noticed Eclipse having some minor trouble with her own demon. He breathed fire towards my friend as she proceeded to dodge it with difficulties. However, this distraction made me not notice my own charging at me and swinging the blade towards my flesh at mountain crushing force. I ducked underneath the blade, turning around and bucked the demon's chest, sending him into the wall and knocking him out.

Once he was taken care of, I flew over towards Eclipse's demon and stabbed him in the back with my horn. Might as well take care of one of them out. However, Eclipse gave me an irritated look. "Really? I had him under control…" I chuckled as I looked down at her. "Well, Eclipse, I guess you can say he got the 'point'…" I joked, trying to appeal to her sense of humor.

Suprisingly, that actually worked and she laughed softly. "I'm just messing with you, I couldn't be mad at you." She chuckled as she looked down at the dead demon.

"What now?" I asked as she turned to me, a wry grin appearing on her face. "I got an idea." Eclipse smirked.

A few minutes later and after I put the demon in some magical chains, she had written on a piece of paper she somehow found. The Earth Pony stuck it to the demon with her spear.

 _ **Dear Police,**_

 _ **Me and Wuna took care of the two Ghost Riders. Please don't sue us.**_

 _ **From, Eclipse Shade**_

I chuckled at this as I wrapped my wing around her. "Nice one, Clipse… We should probrably get going back to Canterlot."

She nodded her head and after some concentration, we had teleported our way back towards the Marble City.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Sorry about the late chapter. I was busy with some of my family.

Next chapter will be way more light hearted than this one so stay tuned for the next chapter!

Thank you for reading!


	3. Ch3: Eclipse's POV

**_ECLIPSE_**

* * *

Several weeks later, I was walking down the long, seemingly endless hallways. I always wondered who made the hallways such a pain in the plot to get around. Probrably some old jack ass…

While I approached Luna's room, she heard some dubstep? The alicorn had always been experimental when it comes to anything but dubstep? Really?

When I noticed the alicorn on the couch, I noticed her with a gaming headset and playing some _Ponywatch_. Ever since she came back after her 1000 years on the lunar surface, she became such a massive gamer. I chuckled at her as I snuck up behind her, a massive grin appearing on my face. I poked her in the stomach. She let out a massive gasp in shock and I chuckled again.

"Hey Luna, what's up?" I chuckled as she quit her game in an annoyed sigh. "Well, besides you scaring me half to death, I have been good. How about you, my friend?" She would sigh as I layed besides her on the couch.

"Alright. Boring old guard duty..."

With a smile, she would pull me into a hug. "Well, we may as well make your day better!" Luna chirped as she made her way over to the game. "What kind of game would you like to play?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I personally don't have a preference. What do you want to play?"

"Perhaps some Skyrim?" She suggested.

"But isn't that single player?" I asked her, curious as to why she would suggest that.

"Yes, but we can take turns." She suggested.

Knowing she was trying to help, I nodded my head. "Why not? It should be fun."

We loaded up the game, and I was a High Elf in a dungeon near Falkreath. Luna's game had hundreds of mods, and it showed in it's visuals.

"Why do you always choose to be an Altmer?" I ask as she let out a grin. "Because shooting lightning and summoning stuff is fun!" I roll my eyes playfully as I move my way around the dungeon.

"So… Where the hell are we?" I ask as I kill some hostile mobs in the dungeon. "Are you sure this is on legendary?" I ask as I check the menu. It was currently expert. "Eh… We may as well go all the way to max difficulty."

I definitely had a bit more trouble, but they were still easy to beat. That is… Until we went deeper and deeper into it. That's when I kept on dying by the hands of those filthy draugr.

"DAMN IT! AGAIN WITH THE LIGHTNING SPELLS?!" I yell at the TV as Luna grinned slyly. "Why don't you just lower the difficulty, Clipse?"

I gave her a glare as I continued to make it through the dungeon. "Haha, very funny…"

As soon as I look back at my screen, I saw one of the most frightening monsters in the game. A humongous frost spider was right in front of me. I literally lept off my seat and I proceeded to try and kill it as fast as I can.

"Oh sh-! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!" I yelled as my body shook. Luna took a note of this as she wrapped a wing around me.

"Don't worry, my friend… It is just a video game…" She told me in a soothing tone. That and the wing made me feel oddly safe. It was just me and her… When I sat back down, I paused the game and I did something I never thought I would do. I cuddled against my friend. She would smile warmly as we closed our eyes.

* * *

 _ **THIRD PERSON PERSPECTIVE**_

While Eclipse and Luna were in their embrace. A hooded figure appeared in the corner of the room and sighed. "These two took out my demons? Pathetic… I should probrably head back to The Dark Spire. My utopia is about to begin…"

The hooded figure suddenly disappeared, and the two were alone again.

* * *

Thank you all for the love and support! I can never do this without you guys!

Feel free to like and comment on my stuff. I love talking and interacting with you guys!


	4. Ch4: Luna's POV

_**LUNA**_

* * *

My sister's sun had begun to rise as I began to slowly open my eyes. The light leaked into my room as my eyes winced awake. Damn natural light… Always ruining my sleep… But I don't think that is what woke me up. A blaring knock can be heard from the door as I glared at it. Who is it? Grumbling, I unwrapped my wing around my friend's back as I wobbled towards the enormous door.

With my magic, I unlocked the door and what was standing before me was a mare very similar to Twilight. She was a mare in her early twenties and was a peach, almost pale color. Her reddish and purple mane were the exact same style. She had been working at the Royal Library for five years, and had proven herself to be really good at it. The librarian's name was Moon Dancer.

"Hello, Moon Dancer. What brings you here at this time?" I asked her, trying to sound as awake as I can. I hoped I didn't sound too sleepy. She looked up at me and I knew she was not here for fun.

"Well, Your Majesty. We have been looking for about a week on any info on those demons that blew up the Manehattan Political Meeting. It appears that we have found some info on the demon attacks in a book on Demonology but… It appears like it is in some kind of language. Maybe you can translate it." Moon Dancer informed me on what she discovered as I nodded my head, wanting to find out who did this. Any info on those who attacked my people is good enough for me...

"Alright, let me get Eclipse first." I told her as I looked back in my room. I didn't pay her much notice but she was sleeping incredibly soundless and calm, quiet as a breeze. If she was an Alicorn, she would definitely be the Princess of Sleep. However, droll had went out of her mouth. I grinned at this and I poked her sides, shocking her awake. "H-hey!" She gasped as she looked up at me annoyed. Her reaction was actually kind of cute…

"Sorry, it was the only way to wake you up." I chuckled as she stretched out her hooves. "And you had to wake me up this early? What for?" She asked me as I gave her a smile of excitement. "Well, apparently, our librarian has information on those demons." Her eyes widened up as she looked at me in shock. "That's great! Where?"

I smiled brightly at her enthusiasm as I trotted for the exit of my room. "The library, of course! Follow me!" With a wide smile, she went by my side and followed me.

After what feels like an eternity, we had finally arrived at the Royal Library. Countless books had covered the shelves as it looks about as endless as the rest of the castle.

"Seriously, who designed this castle?" Eclipse asked me as I shrugged my shoulders. "Between you and me, I have no idea. Probably some lunatic." I whispered to her as she let out a chuckle. Before I could ask why, I noticed the book Moon Dancer had mentioned on the table.

"Oh, there it is!" I beamed as I used my magic to lift up the book and read it. It definitely seemed to be in an ancient language about as old as my parents. "Huh… This is REALLY old…" I muttered as I tried reading the words. "Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Nope, not that… Everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked? Not that either… Alex is a stupid ni-… Definitely not that!" I tried to focus on the words. My sister says I need reading glasses but I look hideous in those!

"Oh, I think I got this! It says here that these demons come from apart of the Enochian Plane past Tartarus called The Dark Spire. Along with the Light Spire, it makes both dark and light aspects balanced, as so it says…"

"So, it is like a balancer of our world?" Eclipse asked as she looked up at me slightly.

"Pretty much yes… I think there is a spell here that lets us enter the Enochian Plane." I muttered as I put my hoof on her hoodie.

"Let's see here… Umbra Lumen Lanuae Magicae!" My horn glew as we disappeared out of existence.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hope you guys liked it! I certainly had a fun time writing this!


	5. Ch5: Eclipse's POV

**ECLIPSE**

In a split second, me and Luna had completely transported to the Enochian Plane, the floor covered in a foot of water. My hooves were now soaking wet from all this. The sky was covered in clouds from white to grey to black. Two pillars were on the water bed, towering past the clouds. However, one struck out to me. A tower of black onyx pierced the sky as a bright white light formed at the entrance.

"That's the Dark Spire, right?" I asked Luna as she nodded her head, looking about as in wonder as I probably was.

"I believe so, Clipse. We might as well check it out." The Alicorn stated, draping her wing around my back as we made it into The Dark Spire. We closed our eyes at the blinding light but we opened our eyes.

When we opened our eyes, we had noticed a long hallway, leading to a throne of glistening gold. I had noticed a figure in the distance. It wasn't a pony, nor did he look like your average demon. It was a hippogriff. He had eyes of bright amber and fur as brown as wood. He wore some kind of steel armor, on his claws and back paws.

He stood up and walked towards us, giving us a confused look.

"So... What brings you two in my home? I thought mortals were not allowed here..." The griffin had stated as he looked down at me. I knew those eyes and that voice. Was he...?

"In our world, demons have been entering from our dimension." Luna spoke up, on equal height as this griffin. "They said they had been entering from the Dark Spire. Do you know these demons?" She had pulled out some pictures and revealed the demons who attacked Manehattan.

For some odd reason, the griffin face clawed. "Oh, Biggs and Wedge... Blasted grunts. They shall be punished accordingly..."

I glared daggers at this griffin. "Who are you?"

"Who am I? Oh, how rude of me... I am Fear, but you can call me Lord Fear."

The name seemed very suspicious. How stereotypical can a villain's name be? However, I nodded my head, my fur standing straight up.

"Yes, Lord Fear..."

He seemed to examine me, like he was impressed by something.

"I have never seen an Earth Pony of this strength before... What's your name?"

Luna perked up as she stepped in front of me. "Now what does my friend here have to do with anything?" In response, Fear let out a chuckle as he turned his attention to Luna.

"Why wouldn't she? I'm impressed. If you can, can your friend meet me in my arena? It'll be quick, I promise..."

Luna was about to speak up, but I put my hoof on her chest, smiling. "I'll be alright, Luna. Besides, I really wanna see what this guy can do." In an amused grin, he chuckled. "Eager, are you? I'll get ready, I suggest you do the same..." With that, he seemingly disappeared.

Luna gave me a worried look as I looked up at her. "Are you sure you are going to be okay?" She asked, scared for me. I nodded. "I think I will be..." And with that, she pulled me into a tight embrace. "Seriously, don't get hurt. I don't know what I'll do if you are..."

I chuckled as I wrapped my hooves around her. "I will, don't worry!" I chuckled as she looked down at me. "Please be..."

After 10 minutes, I proceeded to take off my cobalt hoodie as I managed to step into the ring.

Thousands of demons cheered in excitement, some calling out for blood. Then I noticed my opponent... It was Fear, but he had no weapon. All he had on him was clawed gauntlets. I was certainly scared, but I remembered that Luna was probrably watching me. I didn't want to show her my fear. "Heh, this is going to be a fun match!" Fear chuckled as the bells rang in my ears, signaling the beginning of the match.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Sorry for the major delay. School truly is a pain in the ass.

I hope you like this chapter!


End file.
